


Flowers

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [1]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, so its old but oh well, this is really cute tho, this was the first fic for these guys i wrote, well it is supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Patrick keeps receiving flowers from an unknown admirer and Gar seems to know who it is





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like late 2016 so apologies a head of time...

Patrck's eyes quickly read the clock as he heard someone knock on his door. 2 o'clock, just like always. Rising from his seat in his recording space, he quickly made his way to the front door of his apartment, if he was lucky maybe he could catch whoever it was this time. Turning the door knob he pulled the door only to find it locked. Unlocking it and pulling the door open quickly, he found what he found every Sunday- a bouquet of flowers but no one there. Sighing in annoyance, he picked up the beautiful mixed bouquet and headed back to his recording room where Wade, Jp, and Gar were waiting for him to join him in a friendly game of Ultimate Chicken Horse.

"Alright, I'm here let's go" the little sheep character danced on the screen as everyone jumped to a level.

"Geesh Pat, what took you so long?" Wade asked in fake annoyance, laughing as the level started up.

"Someone sent me flowers...again" he could hear Jp in the call repeat 'again' a few times as if he was asking a question. The four of them placed down their items and began moving.

"Wait so someone sends you flowers? Who?" the character's on screen stopped abruptly besides Patrick's who made it in the goal and Jp's who fell into the abyss.

"I don't know who, but for about two months now I've been receiving flowers from somebody. No name, no address; it's kinda weird" Patrck laugh a little at the situation while Gar's character hopped over to the goal with Patrck's.

"Oooo Pat has a secret admirer" Jp said placing down spikes and the next round began; everyone now ignoring Pat's flower issue to focus on the game. It was around the 2nd round that Pat started noticing Gar being strangely quiet. It went on for the ending of that rounds, Pat becoming concern for his friend.

"Hey Gar," he spoke in a loud whisper and awaited for Gar's reply. Both Wade and Jp became silent as they too had realized Gar's voice absent.

"Gar? Gar? I think he's dead guys" Jp said and Wade laughed. Pat was still concern though switching over to his Discord to make sure Gar was still in the chat, which he was.

"Gar you're still in the call. Respond, your worrying me" which was true, Patrck was becoming more and more worried about his friend the longer he didn't respond. But not even a second later did he hear Gar cough before answering;

"Uh yeah? Sorry I zoned out for a sec."

"A sec? Gar you were gone for 2 rounds, are you ok?" everyone awaited to hear Gar's response to Wade's question. Not even Jp threw in a joke between the wait, he only placed down more items.

"Yeah I'm fine," he coughed again, a trait Patrck had picked up as Gar being nervous. "I was just thinking about something and zoned out," Wade and Jp seemed okay with his response and they continued with the game as if nothing had happened. Gar was back to his 'normal' self but Pat still felt as if something was wrong. Clicking back over to discord he PM-ed Gar,

[Patrck Static]: What's wrong?

As soon as the message sent, Gar went quite on his end again but not for too long as the tapping of keys could be softly heard.

[Garuku Bluemoon]: nothing I'm fine

[Patrck Static]: liar

[Garuku Bluemoon]: I am fine

Pat switched back over to the game where Wade and Jp sat waiting for them to place their items, Patrck tried to maneuver around the obstacles but ultimately died. As the other three continued to attempt their messed up level, Pat once again went over to Discord and sent a PM to Gar.

"Pat! If you don't stop," Wade and Jp stopped again completely unaware of what's been happening between the other two.

"Stop what?! Being worried about you? You've been acting weird this whole time of course I'm going to try to figure out what's wrong!" Pat let out an irritated sigh and the call went quite again. Jp began to say something before Wade 'shushed' him and the faint sound of Gar disconnecting was heard followed by Pat's as well.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day when Pat returned home from work he found another bouquet of flowers at his door. He sighed as he picked up the beautiful red and blue flowers and brought them inside placing them in the vase he had put the other ones in. Walking into his bedroom to change he heard a chime from his computer alerting him to a Skype message. Sitting down at his desk and opening up the program he read his newest message, which was sent by Gar himself.

[Garuku Bluemoon]: hey can we talk?

A relieved sigh escaped form Pat's lungs, quickly typing out a reply and then finished changing. At least Gar wasn't mad at him to ignore him; that was all that matter to Patrck at that moment, making sure Gar wasn't mad at him. The call notification rang in Pat's headset, after checking himself to make sure he was alright he hit the answer button. The screen popped up only showing Patrck's face with Gar's blacked out.

"Uh hey" Pat broke the silence fiddling with a few things around his desk. A cough was heard from the speakers before Gar began to speak,

"Hello," another cough followed before he continued.

"Uh I wanted to apologies for yesterday, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just was thinking about something and you asking about it wasn't helping,"

"No, I shouldn't have kept pestering you about it. It was your business; I just got pretty worried about you so, ya know" Patrck took off his hat messing with the hair underneath before putting it back on. Every few seconds he would look back up at the screen to see if Gar's face was visible but it wasn't.

"Do you still want to know?" The question threw Patrck off for a second, didn't this all start because he wanted to know?

"Well yeah I do, but I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to-"

"I know who's been sending you the flowers" Patrck's eyes widen looking over at the vase that held the newest flowers before looking back at the screen where Gar's face was still hidden.

"Wait you do?! Who? Don't tell me it's some kind of joke"

"Well- Uh, you see, - they are uh" Gar kept stuttering and restarting his words and ultimately ended I him giving up and taking a deep breath. The call went silent, Patrck's eagerness to know morphing into more concern for Gar. Patrck thought he was hearing things when through his head phones he heard an almost silent "me" enter his ears causing his heart to flip. He had to stop himself before believing in the sound he could have not heard.

"What? Did you say-?"

"Me? Yes I did" a small sniff followed by a cough ended Gar's statement leaving the two in silence once more. Pat didn't know what to say besides well: yes.

"Listen I know you don't like me in that kind of way. So I'll stop sending you flowers and uh we can just forget-"

"No"

"No?"

"No I do"

"Pat I don't understand what you're saying" Patrck looked up at the black screen once again swallowing hard

"Let me see your face" there was hesitation before the item covering the camera was removed and a disheveled Garuku sat in his chair, his face being illuminated by his computer screen only adding a soft glow to his features. He looked nervous, and kept his eyes down away from the camera and screen.

Patrck really wanted at that moment to tell Gar everything. Pat loved him, it started out as a dumb crush maybe but everything about Gar made Patrck smile and happy and pushes him to be better. Everything from Gar's curly hair to the way he says 'hOi'. His crazy stupid ability to master any game and his laugh. His laugh, it just makes you want to smile even on your worst days.

"You really think that about me?" Patrck bit his lip realizing he had just poured his heart out to the very guy that makes it beat faster every time they record.

"Yeah" Patrick replied a sheepish smile spread across his face as he traced a dent in his desk. Patrck heard a sniff from the other side and looked up to see Gar whipping away tears from his eyes,

"Whoa whoa, hey, don't cry. Why are you crying?" Gar laughed between sniffles

"I'm just really happy. I love you too, Pat"


End file.
